


Those Vampire Murders

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Human Christian, Human Helmut, Human Lewis - Freeform, Hunt Werewolf Clan, Lauda Vampire Clan, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Supernatural - Freeform, Tags May Change, Vampire Jenson, Vampire Kimi, Vampire Nico H, Vampire Nico R, Vampire Niki, Vampire Sebastian, Vampires & Werewolves, Werewolf Alain, Werewolf Daniel, Werewolf David, Werewolf Fernando, Werewolf Giancarlo, Werewolf James, Werewolf Mark, Werewolf Michael, Werewolf Toto, Werewolf/Vampire couple, short burn, werewolf mika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mark Webber is a Werewolf cop in the city of Melbourne and an exceptional tracker. He’s the youngest of 5 brothers. He investigates the recent vampire murders and visits a local vampire bar to speak with the owners. There Mark meets Sebastian Vettel, one of the younger Lauda children. When he receives a package at the bar with a chopped off frozen head in it, Mark switches into cop mode and clears everyone out of the bar before calling in his colleagues.
Relationships: David Coulthard/Eddie Irvine, James Hunt & Niki Lauda, James Hunt/Niki Lauda, Jenson Button/Kimi Räikkönen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 11





	1. Another Murder

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a long one... buckle up!

Entering a vampire club as a werewolf wasn’t a good idea, and Mark knew that. But he was there as a professional, as a cop investigating recent murders. Murders on vampires and suspected vampires.

And well, the Lauda clan was a well-known vampire family in the city. They knew their kind well.

The second the dark-haired man entered; every set of eyes was on him.

The werewolf slowly went to the bar, hands on his hips as he waited. He got approached by a young blonde who was clearly a vampire.

“You are very brave to enter here, werewolf.” the young man stated. “What can I possibly do for you.”

Webber showed his insignia and a police ID. “Mark Webber, Inspector from the Australian Federal Police. I’ve been investigating the recent murders. I suppose you’ve heard of them?”

“Indeed, Inspector. Please, we can talk in the back.” he turned to a colleague. “Sebastian, you’ve got the bar, I’ll talk to the officer.”

Another blonde nodded. “Of course, Nico.”

Mark followed the blonde, Nico, to the back of the bar.

“I suppose you need some help identifying some of your victims.” the vampire asked.

“How did you know?” the Inspector asked.

Nico shrugged. “First instinct. I’m a Lauda, people come to me to contact other vampires.”

“Well, I do have some pictures.” Webber fished them out of his pocket. “Some are pretty gruesome, just a slight warning. Maybe you can clear up some of these Jane Does and John Does.”

The bar worker crunched his nose as he saw the pictures. “Murders are never fun. But I only recognize two of these six pictures, they frequented this place. Her name is Sarah Ridley, she’s twenty-nine and from Great Britain, and his name is Mihaiu O’Connor, fifty, came from a small clan in Hawaii. I can’t help you with the other four.”

“Well, that’s at least two fewer mysteries. They are confirmed vampires?”

Lauda nodded. “Yes, their smell was distinguishable as a supernatural creature.”

“Alright. Thank you.” and Mark put the pictures back in his pocket after writing down the two names on the back of the two newly identified. “That was it for now. Maybe you might see me again if we have any new victims that might need identification.”

“That sounds appropriate.” and the pair went back to the front where a box was being delivered.

Nico frowned. “To whom is it addressed?”

“To the younger mister Lauda.” the postman replied. He was a normal human; the Inspector could smell.

There was a strange odour coming from the cardboard box. And it seemed something had leaked inside the box as the underside was wet.

The younger Lauda, Sebastian, signed for the box and went to open it. As he peered inside, he quickly jumped back and let out a high-pitched scream.

His officer’s training kicked in and he quickly yelled: “Get back!”

There was a decapitated head in the box, still partially frozen.

The head belonged to a man, but it was unsure whether he was human or Supernatural.

There was a letter inside too.

Mark took rubber gloves from his pockets and took the envelope out.

‘Sebastian Lauda’ was written on it in very crude handwriting.

The Werewolf whipped out his phone and called his boss. “Chief Inspector, I need you to come to The Blood Oracle, there’s been another murder.”

Murmurs and panicked looks filled the air of the Vampire café.

* * *

As the police were on their way, Mark got all the guests out and the staff in the back.

The younger Lauda was still in shock and crying.

The Inspector offered his handkerchief, which was in his pocket.

“Thank you.” Sebastian said, taking the piece of cloth from the officer to dry his tears.

The Werewolf took a deep breath. “I’m sorry to ask you this, but did you know the man whose head you’ve been sent?”

The young Vampire nodded. “He was one of my exes. Heikki Huovinen. But I hadn’t seen him in years, he went back to Finland when we broke up.”

“In which type of circumstance did your break-up occur?” the officer asked.

Seb shrugged. “Just normal. We just didn’t work out; our goals were too different.”

Mark hummed. “Do you perhaps know someone who would wish to harm the late mister Huovinen?”

The younger Lauda shook his head. “No. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you can’t help this.” the Inspector said, kneeling down and placing a hand on the younger man’s knee. “It just means I’ll have to contact the Finnish police and immigration.”

The human cook shook his head. “Man, why would someone send you his head? The person who did this really must be _brutal_! Could it be that stalker?”

The Werewolf’s interest piqued. “Stalker? Mister Lauda, are you being stalked by someone?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, Inspector.”

“Can you tell me what he’s done before? And for how long this has been going on?”

The young Vampire fiddled with his fingers. “I don’t really know when it started, but I think it was a couple of months after I was told I could carry children. They were just creepy messages at first, weird postcards with little bottles of perfume or roses… then the pictures of me with my boyfriends. It’s been staying at that for a while, until… now.”

The dark-haired man knitted his eyebrows together. It was a rather strange escalation. “Do you perhaps have some of those postcards and pictures?”

“In a shoebox at home.” the young blonde replied.

“I’ll assign one of my officers to collect it. If your stalker is the killer, it could be evidence. And even if he isn’t, we’ll have another creep off the streets if we manage to find him.”

Nico placed his hands on his cousin’s shoulders. “Thank you, Inspector Webber. Do you perhaps know how long our bar will be a crime scene?”

“I’m pretty sure my people will be done in two hours, but I’d advise you to keep it closed until tomorrow. There are some crazy humans around who’re amateur detectives and who could mess up official investigations, either on purpose or by accident.”

“I’ll better check on our daughter.” the cook said to the older Lauda and gave the Vampire a kiss.

“Forensics will be busy for a while.” Mark stated as he stood up. “You might want to let some staff off.”

* * *

Ricciardo had been sent to collect the shoebox and placed it on his boss’s desk. “Here ya go.”

The box was indeed filled with cards and pictures.

And indeed, most of the cards had some sinister words on ‘em.

The young Constable looked slightly uncomfortable. “Man, this guy is a straight up creep. He weirds me out and I’m not the one it’s addressed to!”

To Mark, it was pretty clear that this stalker was obsessed with Sebastian Lauda.

Even in the pictures where the young Vampire was clearly on a date, the other man’s eyes were crossed out, like the stalker wished them death.

He knew what obsession could do, and it usually ended in the death of the object of obsession.

The Inspector had to arrange a security detail for Sebastian Lauda. After that, he was going to arrange genetic profiles on then non-identified victims who were not confirmed Vampires to see if there was any connection in there. And after that, he’d build an evidence wall.

Oh, and he had to get that letter from the box analysed of course. If it was handwritten, a specialist could look at it and maybe identify more of the stalker’s identity.

* * *

Mark rang the bell of the Lauda Castle, which stood on top of a mountain on the far outskirts of Melbourne.

A young woman, seemingly a human, opened the door. “Can I help you sir?”

The werewolf pushed aside the left side of his jacket to show his badge. “I’m here for mister Sebastian Lauda. I suppose he’s home?”

The young blonde nodded and opened the door further so the officer could step inside.

The place was everything one expected from a vampire’s castle, especially a high-standing and rich vampire family like the Laudas. There were typical black and iron chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, metal furniture in the large hallway, soft red carpet on the floor and old family paintings decorating the walls.

Soon, the young Lauda heir came down the marble stairs, wearing a silver-coloured off-shoulder gown with a small train at the back.

“Mister Webber, I wasn’t quite expecting to see you here.” the young vampire stated.

“My visit wasn’t exactly planned.” the Inspector said. “But I believe I can say this better in person than over the phone, which by boss wanted to do.”

Sebastian frowned for a second.

“The stalker’s letters that you gave us, most of them have disturbed me and my team enough to worry about your safety.” Mark told. “Including the Chief Inspector at the station. So, we’ve decided to give you a protection detail, for when you go outside the house and not going to your brother’s bar.”

The young vampire nodded. “Of course, Inspector. I hope you find him.”

“As do I.” the dark-haired man sighed. “We’re not expecting this case to go fast, but a unit of profilers is trying to make the killer profile.”

“Thank you, Inspector.”

The werewolf couldn't help but notice the flesh that was tempting him to touch and lick, but he had to stay professional in the moment. His primal desires had to wait until he was home.

Sebastian was a beautiful specimen, likely attracting hordes of men. He was an older werewolf, not really the right type of partner for someone like the young vampire.

The blonde who’d opened the door for him approached. “The Count wishes to see you.”

The Inspector raised an eyebrow. “Why would he want to see me?”

The young Lauda heir giggled as his two arms snaked around the older man’s. “My grandfather always has some reason; you never know with him. It’s sometimes even mysterious to us.”

Mark took a deep breath. “Where is he?”

“I’ll lead you there.” and Seb pulled him along by his arm.

Count Niki Lauda, the head of the Lauda family, was sitting in a big red satin armchair near the fireplace, where a small fire was burning. He looked the part of an old vampire Count: dressed in black robes.

“Inspector Webber. Please, take a seat.” the old man stated, waving his hand at the chair in front of him.

The werewolf sat down in that particular chair as Sebastian was off to the side, pouring three wine glasses of red liquid.

The younger vampire put the 3 glasses down on the low coffee table, picked up one glass himself and sat down in another chair.

“I heard you are the one in charge of the investigation into the Vampire murders in the city, besides the investigation into my youngest grandson’s stalker.” the old Count said.

“Yes, that is true, sir.” the Inspector said.

The older Lauda picked up a wine glass. “I do not know if you have become aware of the division these murders have caused in our community, but I fear that there will be unnecessary death soon.”

“How do you mean?” Mark asked.

“Everyone has a different stance on who is killing all these people.” the Count replied. “Some believe it is one of us, others are accusing the Werewolf community. And it might end in violence if the person responsible is not found quickly enough. There is only so much I can do with my influence.”

“I will do everything I can, but I can’t guarantee anything.” the Inspector told. “There’s only so much we at the police station can do.”

“Understandable.” then the older man sniffed in the air. Then he reached out with his hand. “Can I perhaps smell your palm? You smell like someone I know.”

It was an unusual request, but the werewolf offered his palm.

Niki smelled the blood of the man sitting in front of him, and recognition appeared in his blue eyes. “You are related to James Hunt, are you not?”

“I am his youngest son, sir.” Mark replied.

“Yet you are not carrying his name.” it was something the older man found weird.

“Only children born to the First Mate carry their father’s name. I was born to my father’s Sixth Mate.” the Inspector stated. “That is our tradition, sir.”

The old Count hummed. “So it seems.” and he let go of the dark-haired man’s palm. “I have your father to thank for my life. He could have let me burn when he smelled I was a vampire, yet he did not. His bravery has to be commended. Without him, I would not have seen my grandchildren.”

The werewolf smiled.

* * *

The second the werewolf Inspector was gone, Niki looked at his grandson with a disapproving look. “Do you have no shame? You are basically dressed like a prostitute.”

“Maybe to men of your generation, Gramps.” Seb said, shrugging. “To mine, I’m just dressed as a flirt.”

The older vampire rolled his eyes. “That dress hides nothing, you shouldn’t be wearing that when we have visitors. Not even if you want that visitor to be your future Mate.” he watched the dark-haired man walk down the path back to Melbourne. “At least you have chosen a man who deserves to be affiliated with our family, even if he is not a vampire.”

The youngest Lauda heir placed his hands on his stomach. He’d been dreaming about falling pregnant for quite a while now, and perhaps Inspector Mark Webber would be the man to put a baby inside of him.

The Inspector was a handsome man, visible from the first second Sebastian laid eyes on him, and he had made the youngster’s belly flutter.

“He might be a Hunt, but not everyone in our community will appreciate your choice for a werewolf husband if you get that far.” the family Patriarch stated. “You will have to watch your back.”

“I know, Grandfather. Thank you, for your wisdom.”

* * *

The very next morning, the security detail had been arranged and the family informed.

Now, Mark was waiting for the doctor to deliver the DNA profiles of the victims. They’d automatically be put in the national database to maybe connect later on to a missing person’s report.

Christian was the one to bring the profiles. “What the hell are you doing Mark?”

“Going after a hunch.” the Aussie replied as he took the files from the constable.

Horner crossed his arms. “And what is that hunch, if I may ask?”

“I know there is this genetic condition among humans called Vampire Syndrome. In medical textbooks it’s called Porphyria.” the inspector said, opening yet another file. “That could be the connection between the non-confirmed victims. Plus, the DNA might come in handy later for identification.”

“Well, it’s a sensible thought. I hope you’re right.”

“I sincerely hope too.”

* * *

In the afternoon, his shift was over, and Webber went home.

Just like any traditional werewolf family, they all lived together in one large house with their father as head of the family. Their father, James Hunt, had 7 different werewolf Mates. It was normal for the head of the family to have multiple Mates, which is why it came as a huge surprise to the entire community that James’s oldest son only took one Mate.

Mark’s oldest brother Mika had Mated a German werewolf, who’d gifted his Mate 4 children. Mika himself worked for the Australian Border Control agency, testing packages for drugs and stuff like that.

Then there was David, who’d decided that humans were his thing and had dated various human men and women, and currently in a stable relationship that was sailing off into the direction of marriage.

Giancarlo was just a couple years older than his youngest siblings, who was still very much single.

Fernando was basically Mark’s twin brother in many ways, even if they were born to different mothers. They both didn’t have Mates yet, and they had different dating techniques. Nando was a bit of a playboy, while Mark wanted to find someone he could spend the rest of his life with.

“Did you really find a head in a box?” Giancarlo asked, looking up from the local newspaper.

“Doesn’t take long for news like that to spread, heh.” the youngest brother replied. “But yeah.”

David let out a pretty large breath. “Guess that’s what you get when you’re a police officer in the Crime Command department. I’m glad I went with Legal Support.”

“Not everyone’s stomach can handle the sight of dead bodies.” the Inspector grabbed a big chunk of meat from the centre plate to drop it on his own. “I’m just happy that Sebastian doesn’t have a trauma after seeing that severed head.” he turned towards his father. “By the way, Count Lauda sends his greetings.”

“That immortal bugger.” the head of the family laughed. “Perhaps I should go visit him again. It’s been a while since I saw him, he’s always been up there in that castle since his burning accident.”

Everyone knew about the vampire Count’s accident, committed by an anti-supernatural group who wanted to kill and outlaw any non-human and had even their own Nuremberg Laws. The man had been set on fire and trapped into a confined space until six people got him out and put the fire extinguisher on him.

James Hunt had been among those six men and women who’d quickly acted upon hearing the screaming. That moment had strengthened the bond between the Vampire and the Werewolf communities.

“Well dad, you’re invited to go.” Mark said. “We all are. But they’re gonna drop a physical invitation in the upcoming days.”


	2. The Bio-Attack

The invitation came about 2 days later in the post, addressed to James but meant for the entire family.

And that included Mika and Michael’s 4 young children.

The werewolf family went to the Lauda Castle that next weekend, all pretty dressed-up.

The humans working for the Lauda family lead the werewolves to the main dining area, which was set up in a grandiose hall with all types of ancient-looking decorations, a metal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the fire roaring in the fireplace behind the head of the table.

Count Niki greeted the family. “Welcome! It’s good to see you again, James.”

“And it’s good to see you too, Niki.” the British werewolf looked at the top of the vampire patriarch’s head. “The burns healed pretty well.”

“Sometimes I’m amazed by what Human doctors can do.” the Count said. “I am still thankful that you saved my life in the first place. Not every wolf would’ve done what you did.”

The oldest werewolf scratched the back of his head. “I really don’t think that it was anything special. We all had the same enemy back then.”

“Maybe we had.” the Austrian admitted. “Please, take a seat.”

Mark was seated in between the two youngest Lauda heirs, Sebastian and his older twin brother, who was also called Nico.

This Nico was a Sire, while his brother and two cousins were Carriers.

Seb was once more wearing a fitting dress, but this time it had sleeves, yet the neckline did show off a lot of pale skin that was typical for a Vampire.

“You look stunning again.” the older man said to the 23-year-old.

“Thank you, Inspector.” Seb said with a polite smile.

“I had my people prepare grilled meat for you and your family. I hope that is satisfactory?”

James smiled. “We appreciate the gesture, Niki.”

Near the head of the table, Elizabeth and Julian were playing with little Emily.

The oldest Hunt child watched them like a hawk, which amused Emily’s mother.

“Aren’t they adorable, sweetheart?” Nico’s older brother asked his husband.

The Finnish vampire gruntled.

“Not quite a talker, huh?” Michael asked.

Jenson shook his head. “Nope. But I like the silence sometimes. And you know what they say about the silent ones in bed.”

“I’ve heard the sayings.” the dirty blonde said.

* * *

The day after, Mark was called by Seb’s cousin Nico.

“Wait, could you please say that again, but slower?” the Inspector asked, placing his hand on the ear that wasn’t covered by the telephone.

There was a sigh on the other side of the line. _“The man whom you sent as security detail, he’s in coma. Father called an ambulance, he’s now on his way to the Melbourne Royal Hospital emergency care unit.”_

_“We really don’t know, Inspector. He drank from the bottle of juice he bought last evening and a minute later he fell to the floor and not responding to anything humans are supposed to react to.”_

The werewolf grumbled. “Alright. Is that bottle still intact?”

 _“It is, Inspector.”_ Nico replied. _“None of us has touched it.”_

“Good. I’ll have to send over someone from Forensics to see if any fingerprints were left on the bottle or anywhere near where it was placed.” Webber stated. “Thank you for the update.” and he put down the phone.

The department boss, Alain Prost, raised an eyebrow. “Has something happened?”

“Officer Wilkins has slipped into a coma.” Mark replied. “It’s gotta be someone with access to the Lauda Castle that has this weird obsession with Sebastian Lauda.”

The older wolf gruntled. “That’s certainly not a welcome prospect.”

The Inspector grabbed a paper and stood up. “I’m going downstairs to the morgue. Doctor Wolff said he had something on the severed head.”

“Let’s hope it’s good news.”

* * *

“Morning Toto.” Mark said as he stuck his head through the door opening.

The brunet turned around and laughed. “Morning Mark. I’m glad you could come down here so quickly.”

“Well, today’s only been a day of bad news so far.” the Inspector stated. “I’m just hoping that you found something I can work with.”

The Austrian nudged with his head. “We all have our bad days.” and he put on the screen to show the area where the head was severed from the torso in more detail. “The head itself was severed with a bone saw, very slowly too. It’s likely that the person who did the severing wasn’t very strong. Perhaps they are a weak Vampire, or an old human, or a very old werewolf.”

“So, we can literally rule out anyone who’s strong and fit?” the Aussie asked.

“Perhaps for severing the head, yes.” the doctor replied before using one of his tools to point at the arteries. “All the blood was drained out, a very precise work even for a mortician. I was barely able to get some dried blood out of this guy. I was lucky that his brain was still in there where some blood had dried up. It was enough for DNA analysis and a tox-screen.”

“Anything on that?” the slightly older werewolf asked.

Toto’s expression changed to one more serious. “Whoever killed this man, he knows his poisons.” he took off his glasses. “The poison is based on cyanide but acts as coma-inducing. It slows down breathing and metabolism. It can take months before a person dies of it.”

“That sounds serious.” Mark stated, looking down at the head. “Poor man.”

“You can say that.” Wolff sighed. “Just a head and no body. His family will probably want answers.”

“Officers in Finland have informed them, they’re sending over some details about this guy.”

* * *

Once Webber was upstairs again, he couldn’t help but notice that he had a gnawing feeling in his upper chest. Something had happened to one of his officers, because he was protecting the youngest Lauda heir.

“Hey, Ricciardo.” the Inspector called his Sergeant over. “Call the hospital to get a blood sample of Wilkins, and then send it over to Toto downstairs. Let him do a tox-screen.”

“Are you suspecting something?” the younger Aussie asked.

“I do. And it’s not pretty if I’m right.” Mark grabbed his cell. “I’m going to make a call. I don’t want to be disturbed. It might be important.”

“Of course, sir.” and the younger wolf left the office space.

The dark-haired man let out a deep breath as he dialed a particular number.

The phone went over twice. Then, it was picked up.

_“Hi, Sebastian Lauda speaking.”_

“Hey, Sebastian, it’s me. Inspector Webber.”

_“Oh! Hi Inspector. Can I do something for you?”_

Webber looked around him. “Are you alone?”

_“Uh… yeah, I’m in my room. Why?”_

That’s when the sweat started to break out on the wolf’s forehead. “I… I need to talk to you about the security issues that have… played up, as you probably already know.”

 _“Yeah, Lewis told me this morning before Nico called you.”_ the vampire said. _“Do I have to get in protective custody now or something?”_

“I don’t think that would be the best course of action.” Mark replied. “If we do that, anyone of my staff, as well as my family and maybe even yours, can be your stalker’s next target. No, I have something else to propose.” he looked at the door of his office. “It’s gonna sound crazy, but I need you to listen carefully.”


End file.
